


Surcease

by darkrhiannon



Category: Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28408977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrhiannon/pseuds/darkrhiannon
Summary: FabulaRasa's writing is extraordinary.  My photoshop skilz are not.  Anyway, I gave Hal some bubbles... Go here to read her amazing story:  https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287774
Relationships: Hal Jordan & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 3





	Surcease

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FabulaRasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulaRasa/gifts).




End file.
